Filling the Void
by Dwight4Studly
Summary: When Remus seems to be ignoring Sirius for no reason at all, he tries to find out why. Just another way they get together. Slash, Sixth year.


**Filling the Void**

Rating: PG-13

Summery: When Remus seems to be ignoring Sirius for no reason at all, he tries to find out why. Just another way they get together. Slash, Sixth year.

A.N. This was also done a while ago. I'm so tired at the moment that I really don't know what else to say. If you like it, please review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for my other stories already. I'd like to see your names again.

Sirius stared blankly, watching Remus read. How boring could this get? James in detention, Peter in Remedial Potions ... It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and all Remus wanted to do was sit in the stupid library, reading a stupid book! Of course, the book wasn't all Sirius was mad at Remus about (yet, he thought two vigorous wizards in the end of their 5th year could do more with their time than read freaking _Hogwarts a History_ for the 50 millionth time in their life!).

Moony had been acting extremely weird in the past year and it had always been around Sirius. He didn't want to talk to him or even look at him. Maybe it had something to do with his slight side effect. Maybe werewolves did this all the time to their friends. 'Werewolves usually don't have friends, you dolt.' Sirius thought sadly.

He remembered how Remus had acted when he had told them his little secret. How he shivered during their silence; how he flinched when they burst into questions, expecting them to strike him or worse, expose him to the entire school. How happy he was when they hadn't done that exact thing. Sirius smiled reminiscently. Just thinking of Remus in that state made his heart swell. The feelings he had been suppressing for half a year began to surface again.

Wait, wait, wait a second! Where did _that _come from? Sure he was happy when his friends were happy, but not this kind of feeling. It was like ... his heart would explode with joy. He felt light headed. He was even sort of ... _No_! Guys did _not_ turn him on! No, no, no ...

But ...

Remus looked so soft with his bangs falling in his eyes when he bent over his book to read. Sirius had the sudden urge to reach out and tuck the sandy colored wisps of hair behind the perfectly shaped ear and look into his round amber eyes, to be lost in him. Remus glowed as dusty sunbeams fell across him from the high library windows, illuminating his golden hair and pale smooth skin. Sirius wondered how soft that skin could be, anyway? The crisscross scars uniquely peach against the ivory flesh of the slim fragile body ... _No!_

Remus was just the sickly bookworm, the werewolf Marauder Moony, Sirius' friend ... He was not the soft, sexy creature of nature Sirius had just imagined him to be. Padfoot shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly. When he opened them again, Remus stared at him. Their eyes locked. 'Oh, Merlin. He's ... beautiful.' Full pink lips were slightly parted, his oval amber eyes lit with question (or irritation).

"What's wrong with you?" his voice flowed softly.

Sirius felt his throat tighten. He needed some fresh air, _now_. "I need to talk to you." He said seriously. Remus looked confused, seeming to be more innocently pure than ever therefore making Sirius squirm with an unknown pleasure. Sirius cleared his throat, "Can we take a walk outside?"

So, after they dropped their stuff off in their dorm, they set off. It was a hot May day, which was unusual, and students sat around the grounds on their cloaks, chatting pleasantly. When they were a little farther from the school and students, Sirius remembered the whole point to this. He looked over to Moony who walked beside him. Remus looked away from him, hiding his face. Irritation itched inside of Sirius' chest.

"Why don't you ever want to talk to me anymore?"

Silence.

"Hell! You don't even look at me!" He was frustrated even more because Remus still looked away from him, not responding at all. What was wrong? Moony was usually really attentive and polite. Remus halted, looking down at the ground now. Sirius stopped a foot ahead of him and turned to face him. Remus took a deep breath and looked up to Sirius.

He looked terrible.

His shirt wasn't correctly tucked in all the way and his tie was loose. His beautiful eyes were strained and tired - even more than usual - as if he hadn't slept for a week. Sirius didn't understand. Exams were over already (and sad little Peter still had to take extra lessons). "What in the hell is wro?"

Remus cupped Sirius' face in his hands, pulling him forward, and kissed him fully on the lips. Sirius' eyes shot wide open in surprise, cheeks searing and scarlet with blush. He had kissed millions of girls and never once blushed. But this was different, not only because Remus was a boy, but also because Remus was Remus.

Moony's lips were as soft as they looked, but the kiss was hard. Remus pressed and searched, obviously savoring the moment. Just when Sirius was plucked from the stars and pulled back down to earth to respond, Remus pulled away.

"Well … there you have it..." he said in a matter of fact tone and turned to leave.

Something inside of Sirius clicked. Grabbing Remus' wrist before it was too late, Sirius spun him around to return the kiss. Moony gasped out of surprise right before their lips met for a second time. One hand still holding Remus' wrist, Sirius pulled him closer by the waist with a strong arm; he wanted Remus to melt into him. Moony sighed, kissing back. The pressure of Remus' lips again made him shiver. Sirius couldn't explain it, but every bit of this seemed right.

Now, it was time to take fruitful tactics into immediate action.

Sirius replaced his hand from Remus' wrist to accompany his other on Moony's waist. Both gasped as hard groins rubbed against each other for the first time. Taking advantage of this wonderful opportunity, Sirius licked Remus' tongue slowly. Moony whimpered; Sirius could feel Remus holding himself back.

Reluctantly letting go of the kiss, Sirius asked, "What's wrong? Don't you want to?"

"No! I mean- I want to! Merlin, I've wanted to do this for a year now. It's- It's just ... just that…"

Sirius pressed his fingertips against the small of Remus' back. "Yeah..." he said seductively as he placed butterfly kisses against Moony's moist lips. A small moan escaped from the back of Remus' throat as Sirius leisurely licked Moony's upper lip, but pulled away quickly.

"I-I ... We can't do this unless you want to do this forever."

"You mean … I must be your mate for life," Sirius asked, leveling their eyes.

"Well ... yes," said Remus quietly.

"Okay, sure."

"No Sirius! I can't just be a one-night fling. To break this would be my life sentence. I would slowly die without you." Remus said desperately.

Realization hit Sirius. He smiled, "You mean, you really want to be stuck with me _forever_?" Sirius knew all about what Remus talked about werewolves mating, but he never realized how serious this was.

Remus looked almost embarrassed. "Well, yeah..." he said quietly.

Sirius stared into Remus' eyes. He felt something like a strong string connecting them, and with that he knew: this was the real thing. This was right. "And it's not weird that I'm a guy?" he questioned.

"Sirius," Remus sighed, "It's who you are. But since we are on the subject, your body _is_ an advantage..." he added smartly, running a hand down Sirius' chest seductively.

"Is that so..." smiled Sirius, kissing him again. Moony smiled in the kiss before he parted his lips. The invitation was accepted and their tongues danced, tangling experimentally.

"I've never tasted anything quite like you, Padfoot," Remus whispered, their lips still touching. Sirius' knees weakened.

"Wow..." he sighed breathlessly before he could stop himself. Sirius mentally shook himself. 'I need to gain control.' But it was hard to with Remus running his palms up and down his back, leaving trails of fire in their wake, even through the fabric. 'Oh Merlin, how must it feel without the shirt?' Sirius shivered with pleasure at the thought. Thinking fast, Sirius' hands traveled down to cup Remus' firm rump.

Moony hissed with a sudden, sharp intake of breath. His hands shot up, digging his fingers deep into Sirius' silky ebony hair; growling and bucking into him as Sirius' fingers tightened around his perfect rear. They moaned as their hips ground together uncontrollably. 'Oh gray-Merlin...' his head screamed as Remus sucked on his tongue. He was so forceful, but so gentle at the same time.

Never letting go off the kiss Remus began to tug at the bottom of Sirius' shirt, slowly sliding his hands in. Palms spread wide as warm hands smoothly glided across Sirius' tender skin. Up and down his spine, running over every muscle in his back and sides. Sirius nearly fell over as every nerve seemed to twitch with pleasure, but Remus was stronger than he seemed and he held him up. Sirius wrapped his arms around Moony's shoulders, kissing him deeper still.

A small puppy whine escaped from the back of Sirius' throat when Remus pulled away suddenly. Moony pressed his lips against Sirius' right ear, whispering seductively, "I believe it's time to go up to the dorm..."

Sirius ran the whole way up to the castle, dragging Remus behind him by the hand. Their hands released as they walked side by side up to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius pushed Remus up against the wall, kissing him over and over again when they reached their destination.

"James and Peter shouldn't be back for a while now..." Remus said, his voice somewhat muffled as Sirius tried to kiss him in the middle of his sentence.

"I know..." Sirius' voice was deep with an unknown need and desire for this exact moment.

Pushing them off the wall, Remus disconnected from Sirius, walking backwards toward his bed seductively. Reaching the foot of the bed, Moony sat down and leaned back on his hands behind him, smiling at Sirius who was frozen across the room, watching his every move intently. Sirius reached him in three long strides, making Remus lean back on the sheets as he lay atop him, kissing him deeply.

"No, like this love..." said Remus softly, pushing Sirius into a sitting position in front of him. Sirius understood Remus' need to be the dominant one; his animal side took over at this point. Even so, he wasn't as rough as Sirius expected a werewolf to be. He was going to make Sirius his tenderly, and Padfoot was more than happy for it.

Remus unbuttoned Sirius' shirt, kissing his collarbone as he did so. Sirius' heart raced faster and faster as Remus finished his shirt and moved further down, undoing his trousers. Sirius squirmed, burying his face in Remus' soft hair as Moony reached in through the fabrics, exploring him. It was amazing. Never would he have thought that Moony, never the less a guy, could bring forth such a feeling in him. Padfoot wanted to cry out, to moan and scream Remus' name, but he couldn't breathe; Remus overwhelmed him, slowly killing him.

"Please Remus ... Moony, stop torturing me," he gasped, pleading absentmindedly as Remus rubbed and stroked Sirius gently, panting softly against Sirius' chest. "My turn Moony ... Let me..." he breathed, throwing his head back as an electrifying wave of ecstasy hit him hard in the gut.

"Patience my dear Padfoot..."whispered Remus, finally letting go of Sirius' hard sex. "Screw patience!" Sirius groaned, panting.

"Are you sure you want to be mine? Forever..." Remus said quietly yet firmly, his voice serious, slightly pleading.

" ... Forever, love ... With you, Remus. Forever. Yours," Sirius begged. With that, Remus started to kiss the tender spot beneath the end of Sirius' jaw, licking and sucking every few kisses.

That was it, no more playing around. Sirius wanted to lean him back, to make intense love to him, drive him into insanity, for him to die in rapture, in pure bliss ... When he was about to do this exact thing he cried out in pain and pleasure; Remus' sank his extremely sharp canines into the spot of his neck, the new wound seeping dark blood. Moony shivered and gave a muffled orgasmic cry, lapping up the crimson life, smearing his lips against it.

Sirius felt suspended between two worlds as Remus held him up, cleaning the bite mark with a hunger Sirius had never experienced. Moony growled, "Mine." There was nothing human about that demanding voice. Remus was fighting the demon inside of him, his eyes golden and flashing dangerously. The growling grew louder with every passing moment, vibrating, seemingly, all throughout Sirius' body. 'My god, this is so intoxicating.'

"Oh- Remus ... Oh, my g!" Sirius moaned, spiraling into a blazing pit of darkness that was pleasure. How he wanted to drown in the pool of amber ecstasy. The growling stopped abruptly and Remus gasped, falling on top of Sirius. Padfoot fell out of his trance back into reality.

He was on his back, his head hanging back off the foot of the bed, forehead filmed by a coat of salty sweat. They both panted, clinging to each other, sated. Remus buried his damp face into Sirius' nape.

"Your mine now. Mine … Moony's … our mate," he whispered after a few moments of silence, placing one last kiss on the healing mark. "God I love you Remus. I never would have thought how much- but … I love you. I-" Remus silenced him with a quick, soft kiss. Moony straddled Sirius' stomach, smiling down on him evilly.

"Now it's your turn, Padfoot love," he purred.

Sirius had never felt so complete in his entire life.

Sirius pushed himself up on his elbows, kissing Remus fully. "Do you want me?" whispered Remus in a breathless huff, their lips still touching. 'How in the hell does he do that?' His werewolf stamina was impeccably wonderful. Sirius couldn't wait to get used to this, though, he thought, he never would.

"I want you, now." Sirius said firmly. Moony chuckled, leaning back on the bed, licking his lips seductively. 'Innocent, quiet little Moony my arse!' Sirius thought humorously. But just when he was going in for the kill, Remus put his hand up, holding him mid-lean. He looked quickly to the door, his eyes wide.

"Someone's coming..."

And, sure enough, Sirius could hear footsteps coming up the stone steps.

"Oh shi-" but Sirius couldn't finish because Remus threw him off the bed, crawling under the covers quickly. When Padfoot could hear James' voice, he rolled under the bed. He put his hands over his mouth to muffle his breathing, watching James' shoes approach Remus' bed.

"The old bat let me off early tonight. Damn, sounds like you're throwing things around here Moony . . . Hey, are you okay mate? You look a little flustered." James' voice rang with concern.

Remus cleared his throat. "Yeah, just felt a little dizzy. You know how it is after the moon..."

"Yeah... sorry. Do you know where Padfoot is?"

"I think he's down in the Great Hall. It's almost dinner now, so he'll be down there. He's such a dog..." Sirius could hear him smiling in the statement. 'Oh, you'll pay for that, Mr. Moony …' Sirius thought, smirking into his fingers.

James laughed. "That he is. So, will I see you at dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll be there later. I just had to have a quick lay down."

"Okay, see you then." James ended, turning around, leaving the dorm without another look back.

After he was sure Prongs was gone, Sirius crawled up under the sheets and hovered above Remus. "We'll continue this later?" Remus asked, smiling apprehensively. "Most defiantly, my love..." Sirius whispered, kissing him softly. The copper taste of his blood still lingered on Moony's lips.

Later that night, as everyone slept, Sirius crawled into Remus' bed.

"I love you, Remus." Sirius whispered, kissing his forehead as he held him securely in his arms, staring fondly into the warm eyes he adored.

"I love you, too..." Remus sighed, kissing the red mark on Sirius' neck, lying atop Sirius, flat stomachs fully touching.

Remus smiled up at Sirius. "I'm sorry we couldn't go a bit further than I'm sure you'd have wanted, but I had to complete the … ceremonial claiming a werewolf must perform with his, err, mate..." He said almost apologetically. Question lingered in his soft voice as he whispered in the darkness of his heavily confined bed space that he shared with his lover. Indeed his mate.

Sirius laughed quietly. "It was absolutely amazing, love. Sure, I imagined the circumstances to be a bit different. For instance: you stark naked, achingly waiting for me, begging for me to ravish you into unconsciousness. I also could have done without my own trousers, ruddy things were unbelievably tight. But, I'm not complaining." Sirius whispered, smiling as he gently brushed the golden feathery bangs back repetitively.

"Oh, but you have no idea how long I've achingly awaited for you. I would have waited for you forever, my beloved brightest star…" Sirius' fingertips slowly left Remus' bangs, tracing down to his temple, down his cheek and under his chin. Remus sighed, lazily closing his eyes as he enjoyed the warm tender touch as Sirius lifted his chin up to his lips, kissing him softly.

It was going to be an excruciatingly long summer holiday for them both.


End file.
